emeraldlongtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIadez
BIadez was a houseguest during Big Brother 1. He became the first ever EBB winner in a 6-3 vote. Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Starting off as the house target and several people telling me in confessionals that they wanted to take him out, I felt that Bladez would be an early boot. However he turned this around quickly, I would say around week 2. He then worked on his manipulation, and social bonds in the house to get EVERYBODY, and I do mean everybody to do his dirty work. He did win the most amount of competitions this season, with 7. He kept the house under his thumb and was always involved in every single decision. In my opinion he was a very deserving winner and he worked hard to get where he was, controlling the whole house from week 3 with his fierce social, manipulative, and physical game. Congratulations on winning season 1 Bladez. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History {| style="border: 1px solid #000000; width: 55%; text-align:center;" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 1' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 2' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#FFFF99; width:35%" | Win |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 3' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#9966CC; width:35%" | Win |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 4' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | Previous HOH |- | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 5' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#FFFF99; width:35%" | Win |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 6' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 7' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 8' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 9' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#FFFF99; width:35%" | Win |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 10' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Week 11' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH | style="background-color:#9966CC; width:35%" | Win |- | style="background-color:#FFFF99;width:40%" | POV | style="background-color:#FFFF99; width:35%" | Win |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Finale' | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH P1 | style="background-color:#CC6666; width:35%" | Loss |- | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH P2 | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:35%" | Win |- | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:40%" | HOH P3 | style="background-color:#9966CC;width:35%" | Win |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Finale' | colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="background-color:#99ff99;" | Winner